xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Matthews
Captain Matthews is the captain of the Elsa spaceship. He owes a substantial debt to Gaignun Kukai and works for the Kukai Foundation in order to repay it. Personality According to the Enneagram personality analysis, Matthews is classified as a type 7, which has characteristic actions (abundant talents / impulsive / extreme / high spirited). He has an unusual number of wasteful habits and his debt from the Kukai Foundation is not an amount of money that could ever be repaid. Originally, he was affiliated with the Galaxy Federation Government's Marine Corps, but due to his extroverted personality that enjoyed new experiences and his selfish disposition that indulged in hobbies, both characteristics of a type 7, he had to endure staying with the army and eventually retired. Illegally retrieving goods that were floating through space, he worked at a junk shop that diverted goods into illegal channels. After that, in order to repay his debt, he accepted work at the Kukai Foundation. One can see his dynamic personality from conversations about an idol group's concert. He doesn't just want to get audiovisual information by using the U.M.N., but strongly wants to immerse himself in that space. Background Matthews once served as a Galaxy Federation Marine with current Ormus A.M.W.S. pilot, Hermann. In Xenosaga: The Animation, this leads to him forming a rapport with Luis Virgil, with whom he shares his military status and similar personality. Matthews probably had a connection to the U-TIC Organization when he was in the Marines. After rescuing Ziggy and MOMO Mizrahi, who had escaped from Pleroma, when he found out that they were being chased by the U-TIC Organization, he was surprised. He whispered "I haven't heard that awful name in a long time." Judging from his age and personal history, he probably participated in the Miltian Conflict as a Marine 14 years ago. What did he see there relating to the U-TIC Organization? What did he experience? There is also a possibility that this was the direct influence that made him retire from the Marines. It is hard to think that the Elsa is merely a single transport ship in relation to the Kukai Foundation. In that respect as well, Matthews' past is relevant. Xenosaga Having been dragged into the events of the story when KOS-MOS is found by the Elsa in the debris of the Woglinde, Captain Matthews lends his assistance to the party for the rest of the series on the orders of the Kukai Foundation and largely serves as comic relief alongside his crew, Hammer and Tony. At the end, Matthews is one of those who embarks on a mission to find Lost Jerusalem, the lost homeland of humanity. Trivia * He is an avid fan of the Seraphim Sisters, and often dreams of going to one of their concerts once the debt has been cleared. * One of his defining physical features is his hat, which reads "Caution! I am a boozer! Banzai! Banzai!" * Matthews also enjoys fruity drinks like orange juice. * Considering all the Christian symbolism in the series, he may be named after Matthew the Apostle, one of the Apostles of Jesus Christ. Gallery MattArt.jpg|Art. MattArt2.jpg|Art. MatthewFull.png|Art. Matt_hatless.jpg|Matthews without his hat. Matthews.jpg|Matthews in Episode I. MattArt3.jpg|Art. MatthewsFaceAnime.jpg|Portrait (anime). 070Matthews.png|''Episode III''. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Federation officials